A kiss under the Mistletoe
by Rebel Checkmate
Summary: Stein's hosting a Secret Santa, and Maka chose Kid. What could she possibly give to the reaper?


**I can already off the top can say that.. This shipping is adorable. Maka really does care for him, while Kid's love of symmetry sorta 'disperses' when he's around her. It's cute, and I love the relationship between them in the anime. Hey, who can't? This was suppose to be published around Christmas time, but things got in the way, and I wasn't able to. So forgive me, but please, do enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was Christmas time! And Stein was hosting a Secret Santa.

Or, rather, he was making everyone participate in the Secret Santa. Bummer.

He was passing out names at random from a jar, which was the same jar BlackStar thought had some ominous magic to it. As usual, that egotistical airbag had something to boast about.

"I'm BlackStar, I'm already fabulous enough to be a-"

"Liz."

"My pleasure." Liz turned into a pistol at Kid's hand. In a single pull of her trigger, BlackStar was forced to the wall, crashing against it.

Stein had a "Uh, thanks" face on. "Thank you, Kid. Anyway as I was saying, you must pick a jar out of this name.."

"Did he just say..." Tsubaki started.

"Yeah. I'm sure he said it the other way around." Crona agreed.

The wrench-head walked around the room with his jar, each and every student choosing one name from it. Finally, he got to Patty. She withdrew a slip of paper and looked at it. Next, Tsubaki. Kid. Soul. Liz. Crona. Ragnerock. Finally, Maka, once BlackStar had rushed over to where the jar was and grabbed a piece of scrap paper. The pickings were:

Patty got BlackStar.  
Tsubaki got Ragnerock.  
Kid got Tsubaki.  
Soul got Patty.  
Liz got Crona.  
Crona got Maka.  
Ragnerock got Soul.  
BlackStar got Liz.  
And Maka got Kid.

How ironic. Once Maka chose her name the bell rung, indicating that class was over.

"Ugh, class dismissed. Remember, the gifts must be creative and come from the heart. No spending of yen allowed." Too late, stiches. Everyone left already.

Well, everyone expect Maka, that is. Kid? What can she get him? He's so quiet and distant, it's very hard to get to know him. All she knows is that he's the son of Lord Death, he's a meister, his weapons are the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty, and he's obsessed with... symmetry? And one more thing.

This scythe meister, the tough, bold scythe meister goes soft around Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. I mean, okay, stop ignoring it, and look at him. Even guys have to admit this, gay or not. He is naturally good-looking.

Very damn good-looking. Especially when he's engaged in combat, like with that mummified, asymmetrical pharaoh kishin he had to deal with in the past. He's also known for not being perverted in the slightest. How? Let's take a look at the facts. If he nose bleeds, it's probably because either something about him is asymmetrical, or he crashed against a wall (probably Patty's fault). When the girls' locker room door has accidentally been left open? He turns the other direction and asks a girl to close it for them. When a girl accidentally flashes (or on purpose)? He doesn't look, or blush. When he visits Maka and Soul and his porno magazines are left lying around? He couldn't care less. This is what a girl would call a guy with some respect. Maka loves that he doesn't react like Soul does when Blaire gets naked in front of everyone on purpose, and that he's never made a comment on her flat chest, such as Soul.

Stein had already left, leaving Maka all alone in his classroom.

"Hey, Maka, are you coming tonight?" A voice intruded her daydreaming.

"Huh," she shook her head, and faced the speaker. "Kid? What are you doing here?"

"I asked if you were coming tonight."

"To what?"

"The restaurant about three miles from here. Soul's playing tonight, and according to him, we all have to dress fancy," sighed Kid.

'_That son of a bitch didn't tell me ahead of time so I wouldn't look like a complete dork in front of Kid?! I'll kill him later!_' thought Maka mentally. "Ohh, _**that**_! Of course I'm going!

... Which restaurant?"

Kid slapped his forehead with his palm. "Jonceis Delights."

"Oh, right! Thanks, Kid!" She tried to hide her blush and embarrassment with a smile. A smile so fake, so obviously fake, it reeked of fake. '_You idiot! What other restaurant requires you to dress fancy?! Only Jonceis, you complete moron!_' she insulted herself in thought, ashamed of how such an easy question was the answer unknown to her. How could a smart bookworm such as her miss that so simply and awkwardly? How?

"Oh, yeah, by the way, who's going?"

"BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnerock, and myself."

"Alright! Thanks again, Kid!" The female arose from her seat, not noticing Kid had waited in the doorway for her. She was slightly surprised, and blushed a little, but walked down the corridor with him. Looking more closely at him, he was much taller, much thinner, and much more serious than her. Maka found that funny, and gave a small, inaudible giggle. She loved that.

* * *

Soul was playing on the piano, a lovely tune. So full of emotion and sound, so heartfelt, so beautiful... As requested and rather, required, everyone had dressed fancy. Tsubaki wore a simple black dress that was long at the back, but shorter at the front, with a white lace rim, and black heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun that clashed well with her outfit. BlackStar wore nothing more than a white cuffed shirt and black tuxedo pants, along with dress shoes. Liz wore a melon-colored sundress dispersing into a lime green at the bottom with a braid behind her back, accompanied with pink heels. Patty wore a white tank with a black skirt and some black and yellow sandals. Crona wore a white tux with black shoes. Ragnerock... Yeah, still same old Ragnerock. Maka looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and collected at her front left shoulder, with a blue sequin dress with a large bow at the front, and white heels. Kid arrived about half an hour late. He wasn't too dressed, much like BlackStar, probably less. All he wore was nothing more than a brown T-shirt and black pants. Soul wore a black and red tuxedo that clashed well with his red eyes. He played a different song, a different tune now. It was rather sad and distant, giving the atmosphere a soft, gentle, vulnerable feel to it. Maka took a deep breath, and walked to where Kid was standing.

"So.. Lovely night tonight, isn't it?" Started Maka, trying to start some conversation between them.

"Yes, quite indeed." Kid agreed.

"Funny, Soul doesn't look like the kind of person to play the piano, huh?"

"That was a shock to me, but he plays it quite lovely, it's soft on my ears. A beautiful tune."

"So, Kid... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Kid took a sip of the glass he was holding. It was filled with water, nothing more. He's not one to drink champagne or the alcoholic punch. He much preferred water over every beverage in general.

Maka took a gulp of the wine glass she was holding. "I was wondering.. If I could get to know you better. I mean, don't take it offensively, but you're different from your dad. He's perky and upbeat, while you're so quiet and distant, it's kinda surprising that you are his own flesh and blood." She giggled.

"I suppose you do have a point there. I am different from my father, aren't I? Well, I don't see why not."

"Oh, great! I've been wanting to get to know you better for so long, but I haven't gotten the chance. Okay... Wow, this is kinda awkward, isn't it~? Eheh!" Maka giggled nervously. '_Pull yourself together, Maka! If you blow it, you'll never know what Kid could possibly want!_'

"I don't really care what you ask me, alright? Go right ahead."

"How did you meet the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty?"

He gave a slight smile, and looked at the ceiling. "Well, it's kind of funny, to be honest. I was simply taking a stroll down Death City on my skateboard, and ended up in an alley. Patty was in her pistol form, and Liz had her equipped. She pointed it to my head, and threatened to shoot me if I didn't give her my board. I only smiled, and returned my board to my ring and faced them. I made sure they knew that it was foolish for them to challenge me to a fight like that. I assume that they had respected me, and just like that, I had taken them in, made them more civilized. That's how they became who they are now."

"Wow, I didn't think it went like that! Weird!"

"In a way, I can't believe it went so simply like that, either," confessed Kid.

"So.. Why do you love symmetry?"

"It makes the world look more beautiful. That asymmetrical pharaoh was just... Horrible, it was painful to look at. I know I don't look like one to talk, mainly because of my white stripes on the left side of my head." He buried his fingers into the stripes. "It's not something I can get rid of, though.

"Oh, why so?" Asked Maka, curious. Couldn't he just dye his hair black?

"I was born like this, the stripes in my hair. It doesn't matter how many times I dye it black, they somehow continue fighting through the ink, though it's fun while it lasts."

"Huh, weird. But, since you're a Grim Reaper, I guess it does make some sense!"

"I haven't thought of it that way, but you are right."

"Mnhm~!"

Soul's piano playing ended with a bow. "Thank you, thank you everyone." There was some applause that was muffled, but audible. Like, a soft applause. Everyone returned to their conversations, while someone else took Soul's place to the piano. BlackStar was over at the buffet eating like a pig, while Patty was there too, eating some. Tsubaki and Liz were in a simple conversation, and Crona and Ragnerock and Soul were just talking somewhere over there.

"Oh God, BlackStar's pigging out over there..." Maka sweatdropped.

"That fatass is going to get a stomachache again, isn't he?" Sighed Kid.

"It's sure headed that way..." The smaller female turned her head back to Kid. "Well, no matter him, let's continue talking, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay."

* * *

It's Christmas morning! Maka awoke at the Sun shining brightly in her room. It was six thirty. Weird, she had plenty of time to get ready for school. She grabbed her yellow V-neck and white and green tie along with her red and black plaid skirt and rushed to the bathroom. She put her hair up in those thin tails and the side of her head and adjusted her tie. She was all dressed. Looking at the time, she might as well make breakfast for Soul, who was most likely sleeping still. She began to cook, seeing that Blaire was no good and kept burning everything she attempted to cook.

Soul was yawning, alerting Maka that he was waking up and was about to open his door. All she was making was bacon and eggs, so it didn't take much time at all. "Good morning, Soul." Maka greeted him as she served breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, 'morning." The scythe weapon started to eat lazily, his eyes shuttered from sleepiness. "Well, the least you can do is tell me where everyone is exchanging their gifts, you lazy grump."

He gulped a yolk, and faced her. "I dunno, I think in the main hall of the academy, where the party for when it was founded was held."

"Thank you, now I'll just be on my way now."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"To the academy, stupid. Where else would I be going?"

"Without me?!"

"You can catch up. I need to take care of something. Take your time, you got plenty of time left. Don't be late."

Soul grumbled something inaudible, then returned to his eating.

* * *

As Soul had predicted, it was in the main hall. Everyone was there, everyone having some sort of gift wrapped in their hands. Stein hadn't given permission to exchange gifts yet. Maka wasn't even there yet. Where could she be?

Stein had tried to make an entrance with that chair of his, but not surprisingly fell off again. "LET THE GIFT-GIVING BEGIN!"

Everyone started to exchange their gifts. Kid had just finished giving his gift to Tsubaki, when he felt something in his pocket. It was a piece of paper. He read it. "Come meet me in the vacant room. You'll see why~" Who's handwriting was this? He paid no attention to the writing, and walked to where the note told him to go. He arrived there, and opened the door. The lights were out, and it was dark inside. He turned the light switch. Inside it was festively decorated, with wrapping paper and holies everywhere. In the middle of it all, there was a large present box. There was a tag on it. He walked towards it and read it.

"Merry Christmas, Kid!  
From your Secret Santa." The tag read. He took of the top, and what came next was completely unexpected. Maka popped out and hugged him. She wore a Santa hat on. She gave him a little box. He opened it. It had nothing, but something was scribbled on the bottom. 'Look up' He looked up, and saw a familiar white and green plant.

It was a mistletoe.

"Is... that mistletoe...?"

"Sure is. Merry Christmas, Kid." She wrapped her arms around her and kissed him passionately. He blushed, but found himself kissing her in return. Out of no where, everyone on their team, including Crona and Ragnerock, jumped out in surprise.

"CONGRATULATIONS, KID!"

"Did you plan this, Maka?"

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Someone had to, no?"

She turned her green eyes towards his golden ones.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**And that's the end! I'm sorry I published this now, it was honestly suppose to be on Christmas Eve, but a bunch of family crap got in the way of that, and the results was that I was unable to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am like in love with this pairing, and Kid is my favorite character, so I pretty much love any pairing with him (except Stein and Crona). Anyway, Merry late Christmas and an early Happy New Year!**


End file.
